Inuyasha's special treat
by maru84
Summary: Souta comes home from college for a visit. He brings some 'SPECIAL' brownies and Inuyasha gets into them. What happens between him and Kagome while he's under the influence? How will he react when he realizes what he's done
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and the gang were on their way back to Kaede's after collecting three more jewel shards. They were close to the well when Kagome remembered something.

"Um...Inuyasha?" Kagome said timidly. She knew what she was about to ask him would no doubt piss him off.

"What?" He asked tensing up. He saw how close they were to the well and he had a feeling he knew what she wanted and he did not like it.

"Do you think I could go back home for a few days?" She asked smiling at him sweetly.

He growled. "No way! You don't go to that school place anymore so what do ya gotta go for huh?"

"Because Souta is coming home for a visit and I'd like to spend a little time with him." Souta had started college about a year ago and he was coming home for a weekend visit.

"Well you should be spendin time with me instead wench! I need you more than anybody else!" He blurted.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Do you really mean that Inuyasha?"

He panicked when he realized what he'd just revealed so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Keh. Of coarse I do wench! You're the only one who can sense the shards! Who else is gonna do your fuckin job?" He said crossing his arms.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Is that all I am to you Inuyasha? A jewel detector?"

"What else would I need ya for?" He said without thinking. He winced internally. He didn't really mean it but he didn't want anyone to know just how much he cared for her. He loved her more than life itself but he couldn't bring himself to tell her out of fear of rejection. He was just a half breed and he believed he didn't deserve someone as pure as her.

"I see. Well if that's how you feel then maybe I won't come back!" She said even though she knew it was a lie.

"WHAT?! You don't mean that!" He said panicking. She just couldn't leave him forever! He'd be lost without her.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." She said as she started to leave.

"Wait! I didn't mean it! Come on Kagome! Come back! I said to stop you stupid wench!" He yelled as he started to follow her.

"Shut up and sit!" She yelled as she ran off before he could catch her.

"Dammit!" He yelled punching the ground once he was able to sit back up. Everyone just looked at him and shook their heads.

"You know, you really are stupid sometimes Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"Shut it runt!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku sighed. "Shippo's right. You really should watch what you say. You need to go apologize."

"Keh. Why should I go apologize to that wench? I'm the one that got sat!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest Inuyasha! We all know how you feel about her and that you'll just go get her the second we're not paying attention. Now go apologize and do us all a favor and tell her how you REALLY feel about her!"

Inuyasha blushed. "I don't have feelings for her! You guys are just imagining things! Bunch of idiots!" He yelled before stomping off.

"He's gonna go see Kagome ain't he?" Shippo asked.

"Yep." Miroku said smiling as he shook his friend. Their hanyou friend was so predictable. He broke away from his thoughts when he looked over and saw Sango bent over.

"Jackpot!" He whispered as he reached over and gave her ass a squeeze. Sango stiffened up before standing up straight.

"Pervert!" She yelled hitting him upside the head with her giant boomarang. He fell to the ground unconcious with a smile on his face.

"What an idiot. Sometimes I don't know who the bigger moron is, Miroku or Inuyasha?" Shippo said shaking his head.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself. We SHOULD just leave THIS particular moron here by himself." Sango said glaring at the still unconcious Miroku.

"Yeah." Shippo agreed with a smirk.

Sango sighed. "As much as I'm tempted to do just that, I'm too nice to just leave him out here in the open. Kilala, can you carry him back to Kaede's?"

Kilala meowed before transforming. She lifted Miroku by the back of his robes and flew off.

"Come on Shippo. If we're lucky Kaede might have something made for dinner for us."

Shippo's eyes lit up at the mention of food and he ran over and hopped onto her shoulder.

"Let's go Sango! I"m starved!" He said. She laughed and headed to Kaede's.

A/N: I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE MONEY OFF OF INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTORS


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stormed into her house mumbling about half demon jerks when she ran into her mother.

"Oh hey mom. I came home so I could spend some time with Souta. Is he here yet?" She asked.

"Not yet but he called and said he was on his way." Her mom said. That's when Kagome noticed her mom had her purse and car keys.

"Are you going somewhere mom?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but grandpa and I have to go out of town for a few days. One of grandpa's old friends passed away and his wife asked grandpa to do the service. He left yesterday but I stayed so I could tell you."

"Alright. Does Souta know?"

Her mom sighed. "Yes. I told him when he called earlier. He was a bit disappointed but he said he'd still come so he could see you."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad he's still coming. I haven't seen him in forever!"

"Well I better get going. Oh before I forget, remember that wild parties are not allowed." Her mother teased before giving her a hug.

Kagome laughed. "Very funny mom."

"Do you think you'll still be here when I get back?"

"Probably not. Knowing Inuyasha he'll be here to drag me back the first chance he gets. He's such a jerk sometimes!"

Her mother smiled. "He just wants you by his side. That boy loves you Kagome. I can tell by the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody is looking. I also know that you love him as well. You two should confess your feelings so that I can have lots of puppy eared grandbabies."

"Mom!" Kagome said blushing. Her mom just laughed before she left.

"Well I guess I'll make some dinner for me and Souta." She said to herself as she went to the kitchen. Kagome had just finished making dinner and setting the table when Souta walked in.

"Hey sis! Long time no see!" He said pulling her into a bear hug. Her little brother wasn't so little anymore and when he hugged her she could have sworn her bones cracked.

"S-Souta...c-can't br-breath!" She gasped.

He laughed and let her go. "Sorry. I sometimes don't know my own strength." He teased flexing his muscles.

She rolled her eyes. "You might be in college but you're still as immature as ever."

He smiled. "What can I say? It's my job as your younger brother to drive you nuts." He said. That's when he noticed the table was set for dinner and his stomache growled.

"Yes! Real food! It's been so long since I've had a home cooked meal." He said excitedly.

"Really? Then what do you eat?"

He shrugged. "Mostly fast food and tv dinners."

"Well now that you're here for a few days, you'll be able to get some real food instead of all that unhealthy crap. Now let's eat before it gets cold."

"Let me get my stuff first." He said before going back out to his car. While he was getting his things, Kagome started making their plates. She looked up as Souta came in carrying his bag and a bowel.

"What's in the bowel?" She asked curiously.

"Uh...just some brownies." He said a little nervously.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Brownies!" She squeeled as she reached over to grab the bowel. Brownies were her favorite desert.

"No! You can't have them!" He yelled snatching them out of her reach.

"Why not?"

"Um...well...hehehe...they're uh...special brownies." He said nervously.

Kagome lifted a brow. "Special huh?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh...yeah."

Kagome sighed. "Let me guess, you and your buddies made a batch of brownies with weed in them?"

"Yeah." He said looking away sheepishly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is it with college kids and their weed brownies? You're just lucky mom isn't here." She said glaring at him.

"You can't tell mom! I don't do it all the time! Please Kagome!" He pleaded. He didn't want his mother knowing that he occaisionally used weed. She'd be so disappointed in him.

"I won't tell her but you better make sure you don't bring that crap around here again! What would have happened if mom decided that she didn't want to go with gramps and wanted to stay here?"

"I guess I didn't think about that."

"Obviously." She said sarcastically.

"Can we just eat now? I'm starvin here!" He complained.

She giggled. "You sound just like Inuyasha! He's always complaining that he's hungry."

"Speaking of Inuyasha, is he here? I didn't see him anywhere."

She shook her head. "No. I almost didn't get to come home because he threw one of his tantrums. He's such a big baby." She said roling her eyes.

Souta smirked. "Oh come on Kagome. I know you two got the hots for each other. You should just confess and get together and make me an uncle already." He teased his now blushing sister.

"Souta! God you sound just like mom!"

"Well it's the truth. Besides if you had kids I'd be like the coolest uncle ever!" He teased again.

"Just shut up and eat!" She yelled. He laughed before digging into his dinner.

Once they finished dinner Souta offered to do the dishes while Kagome took a bath. They were going to catch up and watch some movies when she was done. After he finished the dishes, Souta decided he'd go find something to watch on tv since Kagome wasn't done with her bath yet. He fotgot all about the brownies he left sitting on the table.

When Kagome came downstairs from her bath, she saw that Souta had fallen asleep watching tv. She went and got a blanket and covered him up before heading to her room. She wasn't tired so she curled up in her bed with a book.

Meanwhile downstairs, an irate hanyou stormed into the house. He saw Souta sleeping on the couch and walked by him quietly. His stomache growled and he decided he'd go make himself some ramen before confronting Kagome. When he got into the kitchen he saw a bowel on the table. Curious, he looked inside the bowel and his eyes lit up. He knew what was inside the bowel since Kagome had made them before and he loved them.

"Brownies!" He exclaimed before devouring the whole bowel.


End file.
